Digimon Nanoevolution: Chapter 1
by Fehu Oscuro
Summary: Un mundo nuevo donde los digimon y los humanos conviven en alianza, aunque no todos los digimon parecen estar muy de acuerdo... Mei Ling le tiene fobia a los digimon y trata de superarlo gracias a una terapia de shock: cuidar a uno.


**Capítulo 1**

El sol amanecía sobre el pequeño barrio de la ciudad de Neocentris. Las calles, aunque estrechas, permitían a los coches circular sólo en un sentido obligatorio, aunque la mayor parte de las gentes de ese barrio prefería llegar en bici hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se cocían siempre los negocios. Ir en bici también hacía que las calles del barrio fuesen tranquilas por las mañanas, lo que a veces te hacía quedarte un rato más en la cama.

Mei Ling era de esas personas que adoraba mucho la almohada. Tenía 11 años e iba a 6º de primaria. Todos los días su madre la despertaba y le preparaba tanto el desayuno como la merienda para el cole, así como la primera cápsula concentrada para su compañero Amoemon. Amoe era una especie criatura gelatinosa de 12 centímetros de altura y que dormía sobre un cojín encima de un sillón hinchable, de color verde, que estaba en la habitación de Mei. Ella y su compañero estaban muy unidos y dependían bastante el uno del otro. Amoe la protegía y ella le daba todo lo necesario para vivir. Una relación simple de simbiosis enlazada por una fuerte amistad.

Mei se apresuraba todas las mañanas para vestirse y de cepillarse bien el cabello largo y castaño que le llegaba hasta casi un poco más abajo de la cintura. Generalmente lo hacía con un poco de prisa porque cuando se levantaba de la cama lo hacía casi como 15 o 30 minutos después de que su madre la hubiese despertado. Entonces guardaba todo el material escolar en la mochila, ponía al soñoliento Amoe en su hombro derecho y bajaba casi de cuatro saltos la escalera que la separaba de la cocina. Engullía su desayuno con celeridad, no sin recibir una ligera reprimenda de su madre por su pereza, y le daba la cápsula concentrada a su compañero. Luego bajaba los dos pisos que la separaban de la casa de una de sus amigas con la que siempre iba acompañada hasta el colegio, pero hoy parecía ser un día diferente…

¿Queeee?- dijo en tono largo y lastimero -¿Hoy no puedes venir al cole?

Lo siento Mei… Me sentía mal desde anoche y hoy me he despertado peor.- respondió su amiga en tono cansado. Vestía una bata de estar por casa y obviamente aún iba con el pijama. –Creo que tengo la gripe.- se apretó los brazos con las manos, sintiendo dolor y malestar en general.

Pero…- Mei se quedó cabizbaja y con los hombros caídos en señal de resignación. No se esperaba tal revés en ese día. -¿Y quién estará con nuestro equipo¿Y si ataca un digimon¿Qué haremos Nire?- la miró con cara lastimosa.

Nireya se llevó la mano a la frente, como si estuviese pensando o sólo para sentir el ardor que le producía el pensar algo estando enferma. –No sé… ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu prima?

Mei se quedó mirando un segundo a lo que asomaba escondido por detrás de las piernas de Nire. Era un perrito de color blanco y ojos verdes que llevaba un inmenso cascabel sujeto a un collar y que la miraba con curiosidad. El perrito acabó saludándole con la pata.

¿Mei?

¿Ah?- la niña alzó la cabeza y la sacudió un momento para quitarse el ensimismamiento.

Que le preguntes a tu prima si me puede sustituir en el cargo de tutora.

La cara de Mei cambió a una sonrisa, como si hubiera visto la luz. -¡Eso es!

No te alegres tan rápido Mei.- le negó lentamente con el dedo –Recuerda que ella ya no es lo que era antes y que puede que no pueda sustituirme. Si te dice que no, no la obligues y pídele a Minami que me sustituya…- se interrumpió para llevarse la mano a la boca y toser varias veces hacia un lado. Su digimon Prinymon dio un respingo a causa del repentino ataque de tos de su compañera.

Ah, bueno…- de nuevo la cara de Mei cambió a una de resignación. Sabía que no siempre era fácil tratar con su prima, pero por lo menos si ella no podía sustituir a Nireya lo haría Minami, su compañera de clase. A pesar de la depresión, Mei trató de volver a sonreír, acariciando con un dedo el cuerpito de Amoemon. –Bueno, nos vamos.- dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar a su compañero.

Venga Mei, alegra esa cara; no voy a estar enferma todo el curso.- se cruzó de brazos, como si tuviese frio y sonrió.

Amoemon, con los ojitos cerrados, disfrutaba de las caricias que le hacía su dueña. Pero, como acordándose de algo, tensó las antenas y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué pasa Amoe?- se detuvo por un momento la tamer, ya con un pie en la planta baja.

¡La merienda!- exclamó con cara de susto.

¡Ay!- se dio la vuelta y se apresuró para subir hasta el tercer piso en busca de la merienda. No era la primera vez que se le olvidaba una cosa como esa. Así de despistada era ella…

Una vez ante la puerta del colegio, Mei bajó de la acera y cruzó el aparcamiento que la separaba del instituto vecino hasta llegar a otra acera que se adentraba como un pasillo entre las paredes de dos altos edificios de aulas. Miró el reloj y luego miró hacia la pared del fondo.

¿Aún hay tiempo?- preguntó Amoemon con un hilo de voz.

Si corro, llegaré a tiempo para formar en la fila.- Mei trotó hasta llegar a una gran puerta en el fondo del pasillo. Había una persiana de hierro y a su lado se encontraba una chica que había sacado un llavero plagado de llaves. Vestía por completo de negro salvo por sus gafas de azul cobalto y los motivos plateados de su pantalón vaquero, pelo amarrado en una coleta suelta tras la nuca y guantes de cuero de dedos cortados.

Había sacado una gran arandela plagada de llaves y se disponía a abrir el candado de la reja para poder abrir la puerta cuando Mei llegó hasta su lado.

–Sei… Digo, Rumi.- empezó a decir Mei en tono apurado por las prisas.

La chica se volvió y la miró con el semblante serio. –Mei… Que nunca ante nadie se te olvide cómo me llamo ahora.

Lo-lo sé, perdona.- hizo una corta reverencia en señal de disculpa por la cortante reprimenda y luego juntó las palmas como en señal de ruego –Por favor Rumi, Nire a caído enferma y necesitamos que la sustituyas por un tiempo.

Rumiko la miró con un ligero toque de extrañeza. Era la primera vez que le pedían hacer una cosa así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tú fuiste una vez encargada de la delegación hace muchos años, y Minami no tiene práctica con ese tipo de cosas.- prosiguió rogando Mei mientras reforzaba sus palabras con más argumentos que iba recordando al vuelo.

¿La Minami?- no se impresionó por el dato pero la conocía muy bien como para saber que la amiga de Nire no entendía sobre combates digimon, algo esencial para formar parte de la Delegación de Defensa Primaria. Rumiko suspiró, sopesando el asunto. Miró hacia la puerta de la reja, recordando con nostalgia un pasado olvidado.

Por favor Rumi, di que sí. Podrían atacarnos los digimon y no sabríamos qué hacer. Por favor.- Mei ya sentía que debía irse pero no se iría sin una respuesta.

Rumiko volvió a mirar a la niña –Está bien. Llamaré a Yanira para que cubra mi cargo en la biblioteca mientras sustituyo a Nire. ¿Te parece bien así?

¡Sí!- Mei no salía de su gozo -¡Gracias Rumi!- la tomó de la mano para enfatizar más su agradecimiento -¡Te espero en el cole a las 11:30¡No tardes!- con una gran sonrisa, Mei se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar cuanto antes a la fila de su clase. Por suerte, ella era una de las de la mitad de la lista así que todavía llegaba a tiempo a formar en la fila antes de que nombrasen su apellido.

Rumiko se quedó con la mano y el brazo quietos tal cual se la había tendido Mei. Estaba perpleja por no decir casi alucinada de la idiosincrasia de aquella niña. No entendía la inusitada alegría de su prima, que a su juicio fue sospechosamente demasiado exacerbada.

Suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el cielo que se podía ver por el hueco de entre los dos edificios. Le preocupaba un asunto. El hecho de dejar todo el trabajo del papeleo e inventario de la biblioteca a su compañera de cargo, pero también el cómo ajustar la existencia de su compañero a la nueva situación.

Si alguna vez quiero volver a tener una vida normal, será hora de dejar de empezar a destapar algunas cosas…- murmuró para sí.

Las horas pasaban y los niños ya sólo querían oír el sonido del timbre de la hora de la merienda. Mei jugueteaba con su nano-device de color púrpura, dándole vueltas sobre un lado encima de la mesa donde tenía un libro abierto y varios lápices para escribir notas. La profesora estaba ocupada escribiendo un esquema en la pizarra lo que le daba tiempo a los alumnos para despistarse, susurrarse o pasarse cosas entre ellos. Por contra, Mei era de esas niñas que prefería pasar el minuto contemplando las musarañas. Miraba por la ventana el cielo azul surcado por nubes algodonosas y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, al fondo de la clase, para ver si Amoemon seguía quietecito y en silencio en el hueco de la estantería donde lo había dejado. Su digimon estaba dormido, hecho una bola, continuando con su sueño interrumpido de esta mañana. Eso era buena señal pues significaba que no había problemas en los alrededores.

Mei era uno de los encargados de la Delegación de Defensa Primaria Nº6. Esto significaba que tenía a su cargo el deber de proteger a los niños de los ataques de los _savage_ (: del inglés _savage_ que significa "salvaje"). Los _savage_ eran digimon que no estaban en alianza con los humanos y a modo de represalia contra la humanidad, éstos realizaban pequeñas incursiones de variada escala contra la sociedad. Por lo general, enviaban a digimons de nivel Δ (: se lee como "delta" y equivale al nivel rookie en el original americano) a que atacasen a los niños en los colegios. La DDP nació a raíz de este problema. Esta delegación se componía de encargados, formados por niños del mismo colegio de primaria, y de tutores voluntarios, preferentemente tamers que ya pasaron la educación primaria y que ahora se encontraban en estudios de secundaria. Los encargados eran seleccionados cuidadosamente para la labor, y entre las pruebas que se les hacían figuraban las buenas notas de clase y su habilidad en los combates digimon. Por supuesto, requisito indispensable era tener un digimon propio, y una vez asignado el rango de encargado de la delegación, se era para todo el curso vigente, con posibilidad de renovación para el próximo año lectivo.

Entre sus privilegios, los tamers de la delegación podían traer a sus propios digimon al colegio, cosa que estaba determinantemente prohibido para el resto de los compañeros. Mei se alegraba bastante por este hecho porque así podía estar siempre con Amoemon. A parte de ese privilegio, podían saltarse las clases si atacaba algún digimon en mitad de las mismas, incluyendo también las horas de exámenes. Además, se era más condescendiente con las malas notas que sacaba el encargado en cuestión que con el resto de alumnos.

Sin embargo, una de sus obligaciones era la de entrenar. Durante el recreo no podían ir a jugar con el resto de los niños y debían ir al gimnasio, habilitado para la ocasión por la DDP para tales menesteres. Era básicamente mantener en forma al tamer y a su compañero digimon y estudiar nuevas técnicas de combate, a parte de las básicas. Como no todos los días había que ir al gimnasio, pasaban esos otros días patrullando por dentro y por fuera del colegio. A pesar de eso, más de un niño se peleaba por entrar en la DDP, pero pocos eran los aptos para ese trabajo. Es por eso también que muchos alumnos envidiaban a los encargados, y por regla general, los encargados no solían tener muchos amigos…

Cuando por fin tocó el timbre, llegó la hora del recreo, y por ende, también de la merienda. Todos los niños salían al patio grande a jugar y comer los sándwiches y demás bocadillos que les habían preparado sus madres. El gozo de los mismos era exponencial a los gritos y juegos que se desarrollaban en el patio, cercado por una verja metálica muy alta y resistente. Los profesores de guardia vigilaban todos los rincones de la zona y procuraban que los críos no se desmadrasen más de lo debido en cuanto a sus juegos o relaciones con los demás alumnos. Rompiendo lo cotidiano, más de un niño se sorprendió de ver como un digimon de color negro y larga cola caminaba tranquilamente hasta el porche de la entrada principal del colegio. Ellos lo veían alucinados, apretados en tropel contra la verja metálica que separaba la zona del recreo del paseo principal del colegio por donde entraban y salían los profesores y demás gente adulta. Se preguntaban si era un _savage_ y si debían avisar al profesor de guardia, pero se calmaron cuando vieron que el digimon se detenía ante una chica vestida de igual color negro, que lo esperaba apoyada en la columna del porche.

Ambos entraron en el hall de entrada y se guiaron por unos carteles de la pared para ir en dirección hacia el despacho adecuado. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, la chica le hizo una pregunta al digimon.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó, revelando algo curiosidad.

El digimon se rascó tras la nuca y sonrió –Ya lo viste. La distancia que separa el templo y el colegio es bastante grande.

Pero podías haber venido por otro camino y no haber salvado a aquel gatito.- lo miró de reojo.

Bueno.- alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirar hacia ella –Tú lo habrías salvado de que lo atropellasen si hubieses estado en mi lugar.- sonrió.

Ambos se detuvieron ante una puerta entreabierta en el que había colgado encima del marco un cartel con las siglas de la DDP. La chica tocó la puerta, echó un vistazo dentro y cruzó el umbral, seguida del digimon negro. Se plantaron de pie ante la mesa, en vistas de que no habían sillas disponibles para los invitados. Era un despacho pequeño, rodeado de librerías y altos archivadores de metal grisáceo, cargados con documentos y demás informes. Había una ventana medio abierta en el fondo del despacho para permitir la entrada de aire fresco. Una nueva puerta cerrada daba a algún lugar desconocido mientras que una maceta con un ficus benjamina se alzaba orgullosa por encima de los hombros de los invitados. En la mesa del fondo de la habitación había un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, gafas de pasta negra, pelo muy corto y barba bien recortada fusionada al bigote y las patillas. De momento el hombre parecía absorto examinando algo en el monitor de pantalla plana que tenía sobre la mesa, quizás ojeando algún archivo de prioridad alta o algo parecido.

La chica se entretuvo a examinar el despacho con la vista hasta que el hombre les dirigiese su atención. Tan pronto como el digimon dio un ligero suspiro, el hombre volvió la cabeza hacia ellos y cerró las ventanas de su interfaz informática. Se ajustó en el asiento, mirando hacia ellos con cara seria y carraspeó antes de decir nada.

Vosotros sois…- invitó él a que se identificasen.

Rumiko Skiler Kröenen, y él es…- titubeó por una fracción de segundo –Räzi, mi compañero digimon. Venimos para sustituir a la tutora de los encargados, en baja por enfermedad.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente sin mostrar los dientes. –Vaya, eres muy diligente; eso me gusta.

Räzi miró de reojo a su compañera por un momento. Parecía sorprendido por algo pero trataba de disimularlo.

Yo me llamo Xavier y da la casualidad de que soy el coordinador sustituto de esta escuela.- cruzó las manos sobre la mesa –Ya ves, yo también sustituyo a alguien por un tiempo indefinido.

Entiendo, señor.- asintió ella.

Bien.- abrió un cajón de la mesa y sacó un documento en blanco en el que se dispuso a escribir algo con una estilográfica que sacó del bolsillo de su bata. –Aunque seas sustituta, debo rellenar esto con algunos datos tuyos para oficializar tu servicio al departamento. Veamos… Nombre…- murmuraba en voz baja mientras recordaba los nombres y apellidos de ella y los iba escribiendo sobre los renglones del documento.

¿Edad¿Grupo sanguíneo¿Curso?

18 años, O positivo, 2º de bachillerato.- respondió ella.

Bien.- fue anotando y luego pasó la vista sobre el digimon que la acompañaba -¿Räzi¿No eres un digimon demasiado grande?- preguntó con ironía.

El aludido se removió algo confuso por la pregunta. Era tan alto como su compañera pero por las plumas carnosas que le sobresalían sobre las cejas tenía una apariencia aún más alta. Por ello, él las bajó, aparentando equidad ante lo dicho.

No te preocupes por eso. ¿Cuáles son sus datos?- volvió su cabeza hacia la tamer.

Nivel Δ, datos _noxius_ (: del latín _noxius_ que significa "nocivo" y que equivale a los datos de digimon virus), tipo…- volvió a titubear por una fracción de segundo –…reptiloide.

Xavier terminó de rellenar el documento y lo guardó en otro cajón. Luego miró hacia ella de modo serio. –Oficialmente ahora te ocuparás de la tutela de los encargados de la protección primaria del colegio. Tu labor será el de vigilarles y, en definitiva, de tutelarles en los entrenamientos y los combates contra los _savage_.

Lo sé. Tengo bastante experiencia en combates digimon…- miró a su compañero de reojo.

Entonces, puedes empezar ya a ejercer tu trabajo, pero recuerda que sólo será temporal.- movió un ratón inalámbrico y echó un vistazo a lo que aparecía en su monitor –Hoy tienes mala suerte, así que deberás pasarte la parte de presentarte a los encargados y neutralizar a un _savage_ que acaba de llegar a este colegio sobre las 9:30 de esta misma mañana.- la miró, en espera de una respuesta.

De acuerdo, aunque ya conozco a una de los encargados.- asintió -¿Debo encontrarlo sola o debo pedirles a ellos que lo busquen?

Tu trabajo es el de atraer a ese _savage_ a un lugar seguro donde los encargados puedan dar cuenta de él y…- su frase se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre del teléfono que estaba sobre su mesa. Lo descolgó y se lo puso a la oreja -¿Dónde?- luego asintió al recibir la información –ahá, al aula de 3ºB- echó una mirada hacia la tamer –va de camino.

Rumiko no hizo más preguntas y se puso en marcha. Ya saliendo al pasillo, su compañero digimon le miró con cara de circunstancia.

¿Räzi¿Y ese nombre?- le preguntó en tono bajo y extrañado.

No se me ocurría otra cosa.- le respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Pensé que empezaríamos a vivir de modo más al "descubierto"…- se llevó el puño a la barbilla como si meditase algo.

Todavía hay cosas que más vale seguir manteniendo en secreto…- miró hacia la pared, buscando en un cartel la posición del aula de 3ºB.


End file.
